tales_of_rwby_remnant_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite
Infinite (インフィニット, Infinitto), formerly known as the "Ultimate Mercenary" (究極傭兵, Kyūkyoku Yōhei), is a fictional character and antagonist from the Tales of RWBY series. He is a jackal Faunus, and the former captain of the Jackal Squad mercenary group. During a raid, Infinite was enlisted by Sienna Khan to become a special ops team for the White Fang, only for him and his squad to fall at the hands of a former White Fang member, Shadow, while protecting one of the Dust supplies. Ashamed of his loss, Infinite decided to become the part of Salem's inner circle obtain the power of the Phantom Ruby not only as a means of becoming stronger, but also to abandon his "weak" past self. With his newfound power, Infinite aided Salem in her goals and became the leader of his own group of Fanus even after defeating Sonic during the Battle of Beacon. "That day, I gave up my own unsightly face. And I let go of the old me, the one that was so weak, so that I could become stronger. And then, at last... I obtained the power she had promised me. The power to make all yield to my will. I... was... REBORN!" :—Infinite. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Liam O'Brien (English), Takashi Kondō (Japanese), Patrick Borg (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Mario Hassert (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Roman), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Spanish - Latin America) Biography Appearance Infinite is a jackal Faunus with white long and stiff dreadlock hair, a white collar of some kind, and wears a black jacket with white stripes on the back that resemble a ribcage. He also wears black gloves with silver streaks on the back, covering his sharp fingers. He also has pointed, metal black hi-tops, with his personal infinity symbol engraved on red soles. His right eye is colored blue, though it was later blinded by Shadow in the brief confrontation and he has a scar across it, and his left eye is yellow. His Faunus heritage appears to be that of a jackal, for he has two large ears- one on each side of his head, a black, bushy tail with a white tip, protractable sharp claws in his fingertips, and noticeable sharp fangs. When he was a member of the White Fang, he wears mask which obscures his eyes and upper face. After leaving the White Fang and abandoning his old identity, Infinite began wearing a silver-colored mask with large ears with white and black circular patterns on the inside, with the right ear being black with white circular patterns and the left being white with black circular patterns. While his left eye is visible through a red visor, his right eye is covered by a black lightning bolt-shaped piece, similar to an eyepatch, that is connected to his mask's right ear, which glows red when he uses his power. Infinite possesses the finalized version of the Phantom Ruby prototype that is fused to his chest. When Infinite channels the power of the gemstone, he can surround himself in a red aura, with red, glitch-like pixel particles scattered throughout his body. * Hair Color: White * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Blue (right eye; blinded), yellow (left eye) * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Before fusing with the Phantom Ruby prototype or joining the White Fang, Infinite was a violent, ruthless and vicious gun-for-hire whose main interest as a mercenary was to earn bounties. Openly encouraging his subordinates to go for the kill, he had no qualms about taking a life. Beneath this facade however, he harbored darker desires for anarchy: when he struck the Phantom Ruby, it caused it to reveal his deepest desires in the form of a desolate, war-torn world. Implied to greatly dislike stagnation and the current world, he admittedly joined Salem's inner circle because he had grown tired and bored of the world, and desired to change it, evidently for the worse, just to provide some amusement. Even before acquiring the Phantom Ruby prototype, Infinite was an arrogant individual. He took pride in his title as the "ultimate mercenary" and believed himself to be a powerful foe, seeing as he denied being weak after getting trashed by Shadow. He was evidently also nearly fearless; before his encounter with a deserted turncoat, he had apparently never experienced true fear himself. Even when being on the receiving end of one of Salem's associate's berate, he found the doctor to be little more than an annoyance. It was first after standing face-to-face with Shadow, a being who was able to trump his speed and strength, that Infinite found himself so shocked that he was trembling in fear. Prior to becoming Infinite, he also had at least some degree of care for his subordinates in the Jackal Squad, as he angrily confronted Shadow over the destruction of the Jackal Squad before fighting him. Prior to gaining the prototype, Infinite was also very loud, boisterous and rough, and used very gruff and informal speech owing to his mercenary background. After casting his old self aside, Infinite picked up a persona that greatly amplified his dark traits, becoming an much darker and more lethal figure as a result. He also gained a far colder, subdued, menacing, and outwardly composed demeanor, with his speech being more eloquent, formal, and theatrical. After obtaining unrivaled power in the form of the Phantom Ruby prototype as well, Infinite believed himself to be unbeatable, causing his confidence and arrogance to grow to astronomical heights. Though his confidence was not without validity, his hubris proved to be so great that he would at times leave his enemies behind rather than kill then, believing fully that they were no threat to him. He would also often express a strong sense of superiority when speaking, all while showing no respect for others than himself, although people like Shadow would note that he had a "big mouth". Even in battle, Infinite would remain extremely collected, aloof and confident with a cynical, nonchalant demeanor; when he faced Sonic for the first time, he barely spared his enemy a thought even as they engaged in direct combat. Fittingly, Infinite would also mock those who found strength in others. He is, however, able to acknowledge attributes to his opponents he deemed commendable, as he acknowledged before attacking Omega that the latter was "spirited" and during his rematch with Sonic, he begrudgingly acknowledged that Sonic had improved since their last time. Following his change of identity, Infinite became endlessly cruel and extremely sadistic. He took great pleasure in causing pain and torment for others. He also relished in how the world's population was afraid of him and had a twisted need to see others fear him, expressing that feeling like fear, anxiety and doubt were "delicious" to him. He even willingly let the silver-eyed girl run unharmed from their battle, just so he could relish in their terrified screams. He also proved to have a dry, yet dark sense of humor. Unlike people like Dr. Eggman, who would reveal his plans and motives while gloating to his enemies, Infinite chose never to reveal anything vital about himself when confronting his enemies, making him mysterious and enigmatic; when Sonic tried getting information about his power from him in Mistral, Infinite ignored all of Sonic's attempts to provoke a response from him and instead tried to eliminate him. After gaining the Phantom Ruby's power, Infinite grew very unconcerned with opposition, seeing military organizations like the Resistance as little more than "rabble" or insects to be crush by him. On some level however, Infinite desired a challenge, as he would wonder if the world had any real challenges left for him after crushing Operation Big Wave. Regardless, Infinite desired above all else to make sure everyone yielded to him, as he noted that "all will submit" when plotting to help Salem to snuff out humanity. To this end, he was willing to burn the whole world to the ground with his power. Infinite's most notable character trait, however, was his inferiority complex, especially regarding any perceived weakness he might have. This was most especially apparent when he fought Shadow and was easily beaten by him. After Shadow bluntly told him he was worthless and told him to not show his "pathetic face" to him ever again, Infinite proceeded to rage about how he was not weak before ultimately subjecting himself to being fused with the Phantom Ruby prototype, and completely discarding any trace of his old identity, to the point where he refused to show his own face. Indeed, when reencountering Shadow after the procedure, he acknowledged from Shadow's lack of memory of him that this meant his old self had been "too pathetic to remember." Other indications of this trait were shown where he expressed disgust at Mercury calling a retreat, viewing it as a tacit admission to weakness. Even after his defeat, Infinite tries to insist that he can fight on, even as he is pulled from the battlefield. This inferiority complex is implied to have developed into a mad obsession with strength. When Shadow runs through a Phantom Ruby-made Green Hill, Infinite's thoughts are echoed through a false Omega, constantly repeating that he was not weak, almost like a paranoid reassurance, showing Infinite as a perhaps insecure individual. Owing to his obsession with strength, Infinite also demonstrated a Darwinian view of life, which is especially evident with his fight against Qrow and Team RNJR at Oniyuri, where he declared that the weak ultimately exist solely to be vanquished by the strong, and later his admission that he underestimated how desperately the feeble will cling to life when the Avatar managed to hold their own against him. Oddly, despite valuing the Jackal Squad enough to attempt to attack Shadow as revenge for the latter wiping the unit out, he indicated during his final battle with both Sonic and Ruby that friendships are a "fleeting illusion", and that one can only rely with certainty on themselves. Whether this implied that he blamed his valuing the Jackal Squad for losing to Shadow is unclear. In addition, both Sonic and Amy noted that Infinite's existence was ultimately sad and lonely. Relationships Friends/Allies * Jackal Squad * Replicas Family Neutral * Dr. Eggman Rivals Enemies * Sonic * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles * Amy Rose * Silver * Team Chaotix ** Vector ** Espio ** Charmy Bee * Team Dark ** Shadow ** Rouge ** E-123 Omega Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Semblance Strength level Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Tales of RWBY'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs * "Infinite" - Tyler Smyth and Andy Bane See also Etymology External links Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Faunus